


Lethallan

by ModernAgeSomniari



Series: Mala Suledin Nadas [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernAgeSomniari/pseuds/ModernAgeSomniari
Summary: Eli is caught in a brutal fight in Fallowmire. Luckily, there is a resident healer around and he seems to be warming to her.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Series: Mala Suledin Nadas [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829143
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Lethallan

She’d woken spitting mud from her mouth, warm hands on her neck and on her side where the talons had sliced through her armour.His face, illuminated by flashes of lightning, had been desperate and scared as he’d looked down on her, the weight of his barrier cast effortlessly over them both.The line of his jaw had been stark in the shadows of the veilfire as he’d looked away, flinging his arm out to send a chilling bolt of ice into the demon advancing on Cassandra and then he’d bent over her again, fingers squeezing the back of her neck.A question in his eyes that, despite her aching head and stinging ribs, she’d nodded to, a silent ‘yes’.

The rest of the fight was a blur, really.When the Terror had taken her she’d been forced backwards, the slam of her head on the rotten wood what had taken her out rather than the wound.Solas had healed her to the point of standing in the time he could spare, but not much more.She could feel the dull throb at the base of her skull start to pull her eyelids down and the heavy cotton wool of sleep beginning to cloud her consciousness but she forced herself on.Instinctively she stepped nearer to him and revelled in the chills that came from his magic to raise goosebumps on her wet and filthy skin.

When the last demon fell (something shifting below her sternum as the magic attached to this place cleansed itself) she wasn’t in a position to object when Cassandra and Solas both took her by the arms and began marching her back towards camp.To be honest, she could barely remember getting back there, her vision concentrated down to miserably setting shaky feet one in front of the other, mud and slippery wet wood not helping with her sense of balance.Or her nausea.

One thing she did remember vividly, however, was the warmth of his hands as he laid her down in the dark tent, away from all the others.He’d doused the candle to help her eyes, shooed the others away and gently encouraged her to sit whilst he’d tended the wound on the back of her head.His fingers were gentle on her body, so different to the cruel twist of them when calling frost from the air.She tried to protest as he tipped up the elfroot bottle to her lips, but he ignored her weak flailing and simply carried on as if she was acquiescing.Which, not left any option, she did.If she hadn’t been fighting not to throw up on him she might have found his relentless focus rather stirring.Lastly, he had urged her to lie down and to sleep, something relieved and achingly tender in his eyes when she’d grabbed his sleeve and asked him not to leave.

“I will stay, lethallan.I will be here when you wake.”

She closed her eyes, feeling sleep rear up to claim her almost immediately in contrast to the warmth bubbling from her chest that made her smile despite herself.Lethallan, she thought.He’d never called her that before.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pure self-indulgence, but the first time Solas greeted me with 'Lethallan' was just after returning from an insane fight in the Fallowmire where Eli had died on a number of occasions and it ended up with Cassandra alone trying desperately to get the rest up. It was romantic as hell so I did a thing :D


End file.
